Birthday Sex
by FangirlXLaLa
Summary: Irene was the average R5 fan. She also had a crush on the band member Ross. She likes Ross, Ross likes her, it couldn't get more simple but its her birthday and there's sex. Only if she could date him but its only one night before the band performs in the next state. They might end up dating, who knows. THREE-SHOT


This fanfic is for my friend Irene because her birthday was the 18th of June so I thought it would be nice if I wrote a fanfic three-shot for her. This story is gonna get really dirty so if you don't want to read this story then click out now or you'll just be wanting to die on the inside so get ready for some dirty stuff. Also keep in mind that I'm having image all this happening in my head so its gonna become really disturbing while I'm writing this so...Irene I hope you enjoy this but not in the creepy way. Now lets get started with this story. Also I have not have been to an R5 concert before so if what I write isn't how their concerts usually go then I'm sorry, I'm making it up just to make a good story.

* * *

**Irene's POV**

Today is my birthday and guess what...R5 is playing in my hometown on my birthday and my parents are letting me go VIP with two of my friends to come along with me. I can't wait to meet them; they're like my FAVORITE band ever but most of all I cant wait to meet my favorite band member of them all, Ross. He is like my fucking favorite out of the band.

As I go upstairs I think about what I should wear to the concert, I decide to wear a nice white tank-top with a yellow leather jacket, a pair of white shorts, and a pair of white R5 LOUDER converse. I walk into the bathroom and grab my make-up bag from the counter, open it and dump everything out. I pick out a jet black mascara and some 'thunder cloud' gray eye shadow to put on and a nice blood red lipstick. I put everything back into my make-up bag, put on my R5 guitar pick necklace and curl my black hair so it falls nicely onto my shoulders.

I walk downstairs and go into the kitchen to wait on my mom to come help pick up my friends Libby and Kayla. As I wait I check my reflection in the the window above the sink. When my mom finally comes out she grabs her purse, all of our tickets and VIP passes, and the car keys. We first drive up to to Libby's house and she comes out wearing a Ryland shirt (because she really fucking likes Ryland), a REALLY short white skirt, and a pair of purple flats. As Libby gets in, my mom hands her a ticket and a VIP pass. We now start to drive down to Kayla'a when Libby asks me a question.

"Hey Irene, Do you think Ryland will be at the concert?" Libby asked

"I'm pretty sure he's there every time, so yeah" I replied.

"YES! I'm gonna get him to sign my shirt." Libby squealed.

We drove up Kayla's really fucking long drive way because she lives on this some-what private property because of the farm she lives on. When we finally get there, we sit there for a good five minutes and she finally walks out wearing a 'Pirates Arrr Hot' tee shirt(probably because she is so fucking in love with Riker), black ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of black sandals. I also see a small part of a thong (because she's some-what of a slut and I've told her that but she said she doesn't give two shits about it). My mom gives her one of the the tickets and a VIP pass and she tucks the into her bra (told you...kinda).

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

We finally get to the venue and what can I say...Holy Shit there are a lot of fucking girls and its really loud. We look around for the VIP area and we finally spot it and stand in line with the other seven or eight girls in line. We wait in line for a good fourty-five minutes or so until the tour bus pulled up. All the girls started screaming and I did too. The first person off the bus was Mark, then Ellington, Rydel, Rocky, Stormie, Riker (Kayla screamed really fucking loud in my ear), Ryland (Libby did the same), and finally Ross (I might have screamed too).

While the band went down the line of non-VIP screaming fans, me, Libby, and Kayla were pulling at each others arm screaming ours heads off while they were done greeting the non-VIPs. Mark gracefully lead the VIPs to the front of the signing and then let the rest of the fans in. We got stuck at the end of the line (somehow) so we had to wait for the rest of the girls in front of us to go.

When we finally got to them they looked exhausted and tired. Not to waste any of their time to rehearse, we asked them quickly to sign our VIP passes and a couple of other stuff we wanted signed.

After they got done signing our stuff Mark told all the fans that had VIP passes that they could go into the hall to wait for Q&A to begin. We walked over into the hall and waited for about ten to fifteen minutes until some of the girls stated whining.

"Oh My GOD, what the hell is taking them so damn long!?" one girl whined.

"Yeah! Like it's been like an hour since Mark told us to wait here." another girl whined.

"I wanna see them NOW!" a little seven year old screamed.

Then, I couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH! Get this shit into your tiny little minds, Its. Going. To. Take. Them. At. Least. An. Hour. To. Rehearse. " I yelled. Now I got everyone's attention and I mean everyone's.

Mark comes out of the room where the band was rehearsing tells us that we can go in for the Q&A to begin. As we're walking Mark kept his eyes on me and smiled.

We were the last people to enter to Q&A room my eyes just went straight for the place Ross would be and I screamed internally because he wasn't there. The room was large but it wasn't hug like you could probably fit at least maybe eight hundred people in here but R5 has played bigger venues before so this might be quite smaller from the rest of the places they have performed at.

We somehow got to the very front of the group so I was like literally right in front of the place Ross would be sitting, so close I could touch his foot. About ten minutes later Mark came up on stage.

"Everybody, Please welcome to the stage...R5!" Mark said.

Everyone screamed and started chanting "R5! R5! R5!".

Riker, Rydel, Ross, Ratliff, and Rocky started to walk on stage but Ratliff and Rocky were stopped and knocked down because Ross had stopped. All the fans were confused when Ross stopped, nobody knew why and while Riker and Ross were helping Rocky and Ratliff up Kayla had nudged me.

"Ross was looking at you." Kayla whispered.

"What?!" I whispered back.

"Yeah, Like I was watching Riker and you know I watch Riker like he's my boyfriend and I noticed Rocky and Ratliff had fallen over and I saw Ross was looking at you and not noticing he had made Ratliff and Rocky fall over." She replied back.

"Oh my god...Do you think he's like ya know...into me or something." I reply.

"I have no idea girl but I wish Riker had look at me instead of Ross looking at you." Kayla whispered sadly.

I laughed and she gave me the evil eye but laughed anyway.

_*Thoughts*_

I wonder if he likes me, or at least how I look.

* * *

Okay after like a month of trying to finish this first part of this three-shot I thought to myself "I really need to start finishing these fanfics." but I remembered I NEED TO HELP MY MOM BECAUSE OF HER SHOULDER! (btw she had surgery on it that's why) Irene knows what I'm talking about. So if Irene wants this finished she'll have to wait or if I have time to write but her say on to finish this is her command so yeah.

Twitter: KaylaB_R5

Lots of Love

Kayla


End file.
